


i love you for you

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [18]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Ace Brian May, Coming Out, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Ace!Brian thinking Roger, a notorious playboy, will leave him because of his hate of sex
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	i love you for you

“Brian, love, talk to me,” Roger pleaded, fingers running through the curly hair. ****

The older man just huffed. How was he supposed to share what was in his mind when he wasn’t sure that his lover understood what his sexuality even was.

For Roger, sex was a part of life. A way to relax or have a little fun and celebrate. But Brian hated it. It made him feel wrong in a way that nothing else ever has. Like his body knew that he wasn’t supposed to be doing it. And Brian was sure that if he couldn’t help the drummer relax or celebrate with him, then there was no point in keeping him around. 

The guitarist crossed his arms in front of his chest, and, crossing his legs and pushing deeper against the lumpy sofa, muttered out a quiet, “Why do you want me around?”

The blond looked like he had just heard the most ridiculous question ever asked. 

“Brian, I want you around because I love you. And I mean all of you. Your curly hair that you finally let be curly, your smarts and dedication, your faith in the band. Everything,” Roger said, scooting a little closer and placing a hand on his jaw. 

“But I’m not- I can’t give you what you want.” Brian stumbled, trying to get his point across. 

“I want you and that’s it,” The words flowed out of his mouth with ease. 

“Sex!” Brian exclaimed. “I can’t give you sex, okay?”

His volume didn’t make the younger man flinch away and neither did his words. 

“Brian May, I couldn’t give a rat‘s ass. As far as I’m concerned you’re it for me. I couldn’t find anyone better than you, no matter how hard I would try because you are already 100% perfect.” Roger said, blue eyes boring into Brian’s hazel. 

“Are you sure?” His voice cracked as he asked, eyes not leaving his boyfriend‘s. The blonde gave a little nod before pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

“I’m sure.”


End file.
